The Adventures in A New World
by Spartan1077
Summary: A high school boy wakes up in a strange blocky world through magic! And blunt force trauma.
1. The Beginning

My first story on Fanfiction :D  
Anyways, please rate, review, comment and all that jazz.  
Also, all minecraft property is owned by it's respective owners(Notch, Mojang) and only the names of the humans belongs to me.

* * *

It had all started that one day in Science class. I was a regular 16 year old boy, slowly moving through school because I needed to. I wasn't the smartest kid, or the strongest, or the most athletic. In fact, I was pretty useless to my school. Every day I'd be harassed and I would do nothing. The authorities wouldn't do anything anyways. But it doesn't matter how my life was back then.

It was June first, a great day for me. It meant only twenty-seven days until summer vacation, and it meant that spring was almost finished and summer would start. The look of the trees as they swayed casually in front of my bedroom window could mesmerize me for hours on end. The soft chirp of the birds would lull me to a afternoon nap, forgetting the troubles of the old world and moving into my new world. It was this new world that I had been thinking of as the teacher, Ms. Spadoni, droned on about her boring experiment. She had been talking about something to do with acids before I had been sucked into the vortex of _my_ world.

I was standing on a large beach, surrounded by water. There was a tall palm tree standing in front of me, and as I looked up at it, the tree seemed to smile and beckon to me. "Come," it beckoned, "eat the fruit that I give to you." Drooling a little, I saw the tree brush it's coconuts side-to-side and I dove towards one that fell. As the coconut neared my hand, it grew a mouth and started shouting at me. Quickly, I snapped out of my weird dream and looked up to see everyone staring at me. Blushing brightly, I snuck a quick look to an attractive girl, Alex, sitting one row away from me. I saw she was busy with her work, her glasses placed neatly on her small pretty nose. Taking a sigh of relief, I looked to the teacher and the kids slowly stopped laughing to continue with the lesson.

"Thank you for joining us," Ms. Spadoni rudely said to me as I took another glance at Alex and saw she was giggling at me. I had to bite my lip to hold back the scream that I needed to let out. It bubbled inside of me, wanting to burst out like a dragon at my teacher and the rest of the class. I wasn't the first one to fall asleep in this shit hole, and I wasn't going to be the last. But I needed to calm my nerves, so I relaxed the strong grip on my lip and moved my teeth back in my mouth. As the boring lesson continued, I brought my hand to my mouth to wipe off the blood that had appeared from the bite marks. "Everyone pick a partner," Spadoni proclaimed, staring at me with a cold glare. She knew I was always stuck with Brandon, the most disgusting kid in the class. Brandon's hair was 85% dandruff and 15% gel. He picked his nose, and his ears, before putting the residue in his pocket. I don't even like to think of what he does with it later, but the vomit inducing attitude isn't the worst thing about him. The worst, was he always flirted with Alex. She was my soul mate, not his!

I took a quick glance to Brandon and saw him sitting there, eyes half-closed and mouth hanging open with his finger knuckle-deep in his nose. As I listened closer, I could hear a small moaning sound coming from his mouth as he dug in his nose. I feared the worst, but I still looked down to his pants and small a small bulge forming. Covering my mouth in disgust, I swallowed a bit of puke and bit my lip again. "_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry,"_ I though to myself, blushing again as I felt Spadoni's cold eyes on my back. I swallowed the vomit in my mouth, and stood up to face her. The room, in my mind, dimmed and it was just me and her. Our eyes meeting each other in a fight to the death. I felt my mouth smirk, and knew that I would win this fight. As I stepped forward, I narrowed my eyebrows and stared ahead, feeling my eyes take the advantage in the fight. Another step, and another. The distance between us closed, and I reached my hand out to grab the paper from her desk. As my hand gripped around the smooth feel of the paper, the lights brightened quickly and I felt the world spin out of control. The last thing I saw, was Spadoni's cold glare, and my blood leaking on to the floor.

My first thoughts in my new world, "_How much blood can a human hold." _My eyes had fluttered open and I saw that the blood was gone. Instead, there was sand grains and sunshine. _"What...where...how...,"_ the thoughts flooded my head as the warm sunlight crawled up my back and into my hair. In a distant world, I heard something that seemed to be a cow. _"First it's cat noises, and now cow noises...how immature of them," _I thought, knowing my classmates were the exact people that forced my fall. I slowly moved my toes, then tightened my calves and my forelegs. Seeing that they worked, I tightened my chest and my biceps. Next, were my triceps then my neck. Having everything in order, I slid my hands underneath me and pushed myself up. As I felt myself moving up, I felt a pain in my legs. It felt as if someone took a knife, covered it in fire, and plunged it in my legs, then slit them open. After slitting them open, this sadistic asshole sewed all my muscles together. The pain had barely registered before I felt it on my arms as well. Next, I felt my chest tighten along with my head and I tried to scream in pain. My eyes closed again, and I passed out.

Awaking this time, was much easier. The sun was shining directly in my open eyes. I hadn't know you could faint with your eyes open, but it seemed to be what happened to me. As the last time I passed out, I needed to check my body to make sure it was okay, something I had learned in health class. As I went to wiggle my toes, I saw a blocky blue thing fly into my field of vision and out of it. Shrieking, I scrambled to my feet and noticed, I was already standing. Making a mental note that I can faint with my eyes open and standing, I wiggled my toes again and saw the blocky blue thing. I reached out to grab it, and saw that my arms were blocky as well. Still shrieking, I looked around and noticed that the whole world is blocky! "Where am I," I screamed, hearing my voice crack. "I need to look around more. See why everything is so fucking blocky!" Moving my right leg first, I slowly shuffled towards a nearby tree-looking thing. "Hello, tree," I said actually expecting an answer, "where am I, and how do I leave?" After the tree stood there, mocking me with it's clod tree gaze, I became enraged. Screaming, I brought my arm back and started smashing one of the blocks in the tree trunk. My mind didn't register the cracks appearing in the block until it was no longer there and I was whacking air.

The tree block flew through the air, and my hand drew it like a magnet. Before I had even noticed I could stop screaming and whacking air, I had a block of tree in my hand. I quickly bit down on my lip to stop the screaming and grabbed my wild arm with my other arm to calm it down. Curiously, I leaned my head closer to the tree trunk in my hand. Opening my mouth, I asked it, "How did you get in there?" For the second time today, I expected a response from a tree. It didn't make sense at all, but no one was around to judge me for it. I repeated my question before laughing. "I'm going crazy aren't I," I yelled into the air, hoping for an answer, "is this funny to you? Am I a joke? Ha ha we made him fall and now he's all alone and scared and misses his mommy!" Throwing my arm forward again, I let go of the tree trunk and noticed it sliding back into place where it was before I had broke it.

"Calm the fuck down," I screamed at myself! Breathing deeply, I looked in my hand and back at the tree. It was as if I had never broke it at all. "Remember what the bitch said? No...something like, experiment, re-experiment, retry, recycle," I argued with myself, not caring about sounding insane anymore. Determined with my new motto, I started punching the wood again and noticed the cracks slowly moving towards the edges the longer I hit it. "Those mean how long until the block breaks," I theorized to myself, smiling. As the block broke into my hand, I studied it closer and noticed that there was nothing different between this block and the one beneath it. Once again repeating my motto, I let go of the block beside the tree and noticed that the trunk stuck on the ground-block beside it perfectly. "Am I God," I asked myself, punching the other two trunks of the tree and picking them up in the same hand, "multitasking, awesome!" Smiling wider now, I picked up the other tree I placed on the ground and walked away from the tree as the leaves fell into what I would call saplings. Time for more experiments.


	2. Discoveries

Okay, second chapter :D  
I write the chapters late at night, then do a spellcheck before uploading them, so if you notice any terrible grammar or the like, please notify me so I can edit it out.  
Once again, please review the work. Even a, "Good Job" boosts my ego and motivates me to write more!  
Everything is this chapter is owned by it's respective owners(Notch, Mojang) and all credit goes to Notch for making the most amazing game ever :D  
Enjoy.

* * *

The experiments started with the first thing I saw, sand. I looked at where I had originally appeared and shuffled closer to it. Once I stood on the block beside it, I whacked at the sand with the tree blocks. I noticed that as long as I didn't let go of the tree, it wouldn't stick. As I finished breaking the sand down, it flew into my hand and I noticed it had disappeared. Finding this weird, I blinked a few times and noticed, after my eyes were open again, that there was a bar at the bottom of my vision. Gently, I reached out to it and noticed I couldn't touch it, it was as if the bar was only in my vision. Blinking again, I studied the bar and noted that there was a small 2 in the bottom-right corner of the tree blocks and a yellowish grainy block beside the tree. I tried to think of what the yellowish block was, and it appeared in my hand! It seems as if the thought of holding the block, makes the block appear in my hand.

After my first few discoveries, I was ready for something more challenging. I didn't remember how I came into this world, but remembered everything up until I noticed Alex giggling. That thought would haunt me for the rest of my days in this world, which I recognized to be similar to the one I escaped to when I daydreamed. Only instead of great beaches, and beautiful dancers(Alex clones of course) it was a blocky world where I could punch things and pick them up. None of it made much sense, but that didn't matter to me.

As I was pondering the world in which I resided, I shuffled into the ocean that surrounded the beach I "spawned" on. The cool water only came up to my legs, before I moved one more block and quickly sunk down. The water drenching over my head snapped me out of my thoughts and I blinked again, noticing my new surroundings. This time, a couple bubbles appeared over the bar(which I was labeling my holding things bar) and the first bubble started to slowly disappear. Frantically, I jumped my way to the surface to prevent drowning. I broke the water and crawled onto the beach, strangely not out of breath at all. Shaking that fact off, I looked down to study my new Bubble Bar and noticed that it was gone! I brought up my blocky arm and tapped my chin thoughtfully, trying to figure out what was going on. _"Bubbles, they have something to do with water...re experiment, reapply, retry, recycle right," _ I thought to myself, forgetting my exact motto but knowing it had "r"s in it.

I turned back around and faced the water, taking a few deep breaths before approaching it. This time, I moved slower and braced myself for the imminent fall. As the water washed over my head, I noticed the Bubble Bar come back. The bubbles seemed to disappear the longer I was in the water. Obviously, it was counting the oxygen levels in the water, or something like that. I had missed the lesson, since I was staring at Alex. It was either that, or how long I could hold my breath. Either way, I didn't think I'd want to see it lose all it's bubbles. Quickly, I scrambled back on shore just in time to notice the bubbles regenerating. I didn't know exactly what that meant, but I thought it was good. Anything that stops me from dying quicker in this strange lonely world.

As I sat on the beach, trying to think of exactly what SOS sign would be best for cross-world emergencies, I heard a strange musical tone coming from the air. Surprised, I looked around for the human that would be making such eerie music. Sadly, I could not find anything nearby, but I noticed that the sun was setting. All the instincts in my mind shrieked at that point. I knew I needed shelter for the night. Shelter from what, I didn't know, but I did know that I'd die without the shelter.

I jumped to my feet and quickly picked up a lot of sand as the sun set. As I reached 40 sand, the sun was gone and the world was plunged in darkness. Swearing under my breath, I made a little 5x4x1 shelter around me. It wouldn't be enough to protect me, so I placed another block down and noticed that I was two blocks tall. Storing that in my memory, I placed one more block on top of that so I could stand once I put a roof on it. Taking a deep breath, getting ready for the darkness that would be in my shelter after I closed the moonlight, I put a block of sand above my head before grunting and noticing hearts appear above my Holding Things Bar. One heart was halved, and I theorized that maybe the sand hurt me. It seemed gravity was still a bitch in this world. Although, I noticed that my legs were covered in sand. This might be a good protective system, so I went to place some more sand above me and instead placed wood there. As I saw the wood place there, the world slowed down and I closed my eyes to wait for the block to strangle me. Instead, it hung there in the air, defying all the physics I knew. Laughing, I placed more wood above the roof, covering it in all but one spot. This one spot of moonlight, illuminated the rest of my shelter as I sat in the corner, waiting for the sun to rise, and the danger to come.


	3. First Night

Third chapter  
My keyboard's been making me made since the "h", "g", and "backspace" are not working all the time, but I struggled through.  
That's also why this chapter is much shorter than the others(under 1000 words)  
Once I get a better keyboard, the chapters will be longer, and more consistent time wise.  
Anyways, review please(to those people who have reviewed "Thank you very much :D")  
All property of the monsters and the world go to Notch/Mojang  
Enjoy.

* * *

The night came slowly at first. I had moved under the hole in my roof to see the moon, slowly moving East-or was it west-across the sky. The clouds were barely visible beneath the moon as I heard a small groan outside. I quickly turned around to where I thought I heard the noise, and thankfully saw that there was no opening into my shelter. Taking deep breaths, I turned my head back up as another groan sounded from my right. I tried to ignore the groans, and the small shuffling I heard, but it was getting harder to do. I blinked a few times to calm my nerves, and as I opened them I heard the sound of bones beside the shuffling sound. Quickly, I stepped back into the shadows of the shelter.

The darkness was somehow welcoming, yet it broadened the terror of the shelter. I knelt as far as I could in the corner, looking around my shelter. For some reason, I expect these "monsters" to appear out of nowhere. But that didn't make sense...although I appeared out of nowhere. The shuffling and groan came from behind me again and I ran forward to the other corner. The bones shuffled behind that corner and I ran to the last darkened corner that was safe. Safe, until I heard a small hissing sound. The sound slowed down time, and I closed my eyes. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it would be bad.

As the hissing stopped, I opened my eyes to silence. I thought the morning had come, until my shelter was destroyed and I was flying into the bright corner. Subconsciously, I saw my Heart Bar was at 5 hearts, which didn't seem good. Consciously, I noticed that a monster was walking through the large opening in my wall towards me. It looked blocky, like me, and was human like. But it was green, or bluish green. Zombies came to mind, but those couldn't exist! Zombies were resurrected dead people, and I was the only person here. I shooed these thoughts away quickly as the zombie shuffled into the middle of my shelter, and I took a deep breath.

"This is it," I thought to myself as I took one blocky step towards the Zombie. The second step, was smaller and the third was the smallest step I could take. The zombie's hands were nearing my neck, and I didn't want to find out if it just wanted a hug or to kill me. As the hands neared my neck, I took two steps to the right and noticed the zombie lurch forward into the corner I had stepped out of. Happily, I ran to the opening, knowing I didn't have much time before the zombie would come after me.

The cool air hit my blocks as I ran into the night. There was no time to see the actual time, but I heard the groan behind me before being pushed forward and losing 1 more heart. The bones were to my right and I quickly looked that way to see an arrow puncture my arm. That was 2 more hearts, and I was only down to 2 hearts. One more hit from either of these things would send me to my grave. And in this messed up world, I didn't want to know what happened when you died.

I kept running forward, strafing to my right and left to avoid the numerous arrows being thrown at me. I pondered turning around to throw some blocks to stop the monsters, but I noticed the zombies were easily jumping anything that was naturally in their way. There was no stopping them! I ran a few more steps before falling down a small hole to some sand. I had half a heart left as I turned around to notice a zombie lurching at me. Scrambling backwards, I made a small prayer to a God I had long forgotten about, and hoped that Alex would meet me in my afterlife. The last thing I saw, was a light slowly moving up the zombie.


	4. Apologies to the readers

Update And Apology

Hey guys, it's sad that I have to make an update so early on, but I haven't made a new chapter in a while so I figured I'd let everyone know why. It's because I'm a huge procrastinator (10% less likely to become a serial killer) and also my laptop broke which stored all the chapters I had written. So sorry readers, but it'll be a few more weeks before I can get another chapter up. Thank you to all the reviewers, and thank you for understanding.


	5. The End as I know it

I'm back :D  
I'm running a copy of Linux right now off a usb, and it just so happens to be amazingly awesome.  
So a big round of applause for linux  
*waits for claps*  
Okay, any ways. Please enjoy, rate, review, whatever the hell else you can do.  
All respective blah blah blah is property of Mojang.

* * *

As I lay there on the ground facing death in the face, I cried. The small light grew on the lumbering zombie and it reflected along my tears, shining in my eyes. I was too young to die! I had been sent here through some strange magical ritual of my classmates and now I was going to die by a resurrected corpse of some other boy who was sent to die prematurely. And the worst part was, I'm not going to see Alex in the afterlife! I'll be stuck here, a zombie forever. As the zombie was a block away from me, my eyes closed against the blinding light of death and I felt a warmth move over my body. Breathing a deep breath, I waited for the end.

The grunts came from in front of me as the warmth spread throughout my body. It burned as if I was doused in boiling lava. It was a feeling that I've never felt before, so I thought it was the feeling of death. But I was on fire for some reason. Opening my eyes quickly, I jumped up to see some feathers floating in front of me and another skeleton in the distance on fire. No time to worry about them, I ran to the closest body of water I could find and jumped in. Luckily I hadn't moved too far from my spawn before building my shelter. A shelter that didn't work out too well. I whipped my head back and forth under the water as my brain started to relax and my muscles followed suit. I smiled quickly before heading up to the surface.

As I looked out to where the skeleton had been on fire, I noticed some arrows lying on the grass. It seemed, as if these "monsters" dropped "loot" after "dying". Although, things that are already dead shouldn't be able to die, I wasn't going to complain. Looking up to the sun, I noted the position and went to work rebuilding my shelter.

First, I would need better materials. I ran over to what was left of the shelter and picked up the sand on the ground. I didn't have many pieces, but it didn't seem like sand was the best building block material. Instead, I picked up the wood from my roof and a strange window opened up. _"More Discoveries"_ I though to myself, getting annoyed at how much more of this world I would need to learn about before ending up 6 blocks under. There seemed to be a larger "Holdy thingy" and a picture of me. I looked beat, and tired and very...blocky. There were four squares beside my body that seemed to be a place for equipment. On the other side of block me, there were four squares and a equal sign leading to another square. Confused, I put one of my tree blocks in there and saw that they created four...planks? I wasn't sure what to call them but I decided planks would be nice. Actually, after my near death experience my mind seems heightened and I've got even better names for my other things(like that's even possible). The hearts are my health bar. The Holdy things bar is my hotkey inventory while the extended one is just my inventory. I filled the crafting square(the four square thingy in my inventory window) with the planks that I gained. This, in turn, created what was known as a crafting table. I wasn't sure what to do with that, so I kept it in my inventory and went back to gathering materials.

First, I chopped down more trees with my hands, making them all into planks. If I chopped down 16 tree blocks, I could get 64 planks which is very efficient. It also seemed that the blocks in my inventory only stacked up to 64 for each one. It didn't make much sense but none of this world did. After around 4 stacks, I walked back to my spawn and looked up. It was midday again, and I had quite a few resources. Kneeling down and doing math in the sand, I figured out that I could build a 15x15x4 shelter. It seemed large enough in my head, so I set out to building it. I needed to find a landscape that was large and flat enough to hold all the wood and I soon came across a field that was close to it. I punched out some dirt until the land was flat and I started laying out my building.

As the music played again, I had my building completed. I double checked to see if there was a way that those...things...could jump inside my skylight before running inside the building. I entered the room and made a few more skylights to ward off the dark on the inside of my shelter. Covering the hole in the wall that was my entrance, I put down my crafting table in the corner and set to work on figuring out what I could do with all these planks.

* * *

Morning

* * *

Aside from the grunts and the bones crackling along outside my shelter, the night was amazing. I don't have a bed, and had no sleep, but I don't feel tired at all. Aside from that small fact, I've figured out many things. I've made a pickax, a door, a shovel, and some sticks. The sticks, I think, can be combined to make lighting sources. Now only if I knew what the hell could be lighten on fire. But that doesn't matter because I need to prioritize. Walking over to my entrance, I place the door and open it, making sure that it works from both ends. I also note that I am able to see out the top of it.

As I walk outside, I smile at the warm light and the annoying sound of animals. When there is no humans left, animals are good substitutes. Especially sheep. They're good huggers. I walked up to one, and punched it, noticing wool be drawn to me. There's not much use for wool in my mind, but maybe I can make some blankets and a pillow with the blocks of wool. After taking the sheep out of it's wool-less misery, I moved towards a large mountain on the...east?...side of my shelter. I took out my pickax and found a few blocks that were gray and broke them quickly with the pickax. They broke and were all smashed when I picked them up, but I thought they would be stronger than the wood I had. After breaking a few more blocks into the mountain, I noticed an absense of light in my cavern and quickly scurried out. There were monsters in the dark!

I moved into the outside world quickly before turning around to see my enemy, one of the large green things that blew up my first shelter! Smiling, I lead it into the outside world and the sun. Nothing was going to stop me from destroying these monsters with their own weaknesses! I had this green thing in my trap and he...or she...was too stupid to notice! I laughed loudly as it advanced into the sun towards me. Any second now, he would burst into fire! I took a few steps back just to be safe and kept watching. Annyyyy second now. FUCK! Why isn't he catching on fire! I turned to run but I was stopped by a slight hissing noise. This was it. The end. There was nothing else to do, but die. The sun was weak against these pieces of shit and this was my ending. Goodbye world. I don't think anyone will even miss me.


End file.
